


Youthful Things

by kasanaruphrase



Category: Arashi (Band), 山田太郎ものがたり | Yamada Tarou Monogatari | The Story of Yamada Taro (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OMG I wrote a smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasanaruphrase/pseuds/kasanaruphrase
Summary: Young people do youthful things and Yamada begins to wonder if Mimura wants to do it too.





	Youthful Things

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic for my dear sakumiya friend, Windy Way.

“Yamada, c’mon, it’ll be fun.”  
  
Sugiura had been inviting Yamada out for _goukon_ , blind dates that were currently booming among college student. Not because he still had feelings for Yamada—no, he got over that quickly after he set his foot on college.

They were college students now, stepping into year 2. The year where most of the students had adapted to the environment but not yet to be really serious about school. Yes, the year where they would explore themselves as a person and doing stuff they like.

Yamada, Mimura, Ikegami, and Sugiura attended the same college, even though their major were different. They met up and hang out sometimes if they had the time. The circle—not really, actually only Sugiura—surprised that Yamada was poor for real. But instead of disgusted, Sugiura felt amazed by how hard-working Yamada was. That’s why if he had the chance, he always asked Yamada to join the fun as young people would do.

“Can’t, Sugiura-kun. You know, part-time jobs,” answered Yamada feeling sorry.

“Laaameee. You seem to like to work rather than having fun,” grunted Sugiura.

“Even though now Jiro can do part-time jobs and already cover up the family's expenses, I'm still feeling responsible.” Yamada smiled and showed his gums beautifully.

Sugiura sighed. He had been inviting Yamada for many times, but he always refused. He knew it himself that Yamada had no time for having fun—classes, lab, research, papers for science competitions, part-time jobs. And even if he had time, he would spend it with Mimura. Because _of course_.

“Still dull as ever. Don't you get lonely or something?”

Yamada scrunched up his nose. “No, not really. I already have Mimura-kun for that. He always beside me no matter how busy he is. He's amazing right?” answered Yamada cheerfully, having no idea that what he just said could make a misunderstanding if Sugiura didn't know any better.

“Okay, whatever,” Sugiura rolled his eyes, getting impatient because he still had to find few guys to fill the vacant seats on _goukon_. “But I'll give you friendly advice; you should find a girlfriend soon. You can't rely on Mimura forever. What if someday Mimura got a girlfriend and leave you all alone?”

To his surprise, Yamada laughed. “Nah. I know Mimura-kun. He isn't interested in such things—”

“Do you _really_ know him though?” Sugiura interrupted.

“Of course I do,” claimed Yamada weakly after a few seconds passed.

“Well, I never really know what that guy thinks,” Sugiura commented before looked at Yamada straightly. “And I guess you neither, though you've been so close. No one really knows him honestly.”

Yamada fell silent.

“Who knows he actually wants a girlfriend, but he suppresses it because you still need him? He's kind and thoughtful—especially to you, _smh_ —, and I'm sure he can't really leave you alone.”

Sugiura continued— _God, he spoke so much it turned into a rambling_. “In case you're unaware, we're young. We do youthful things that makes us happy. You may be a different case but I believe Mimura long for it at least once in his life.”

“Youthful things?” Yamada repeated confusingly.

“Oh c’mon!” Sugiura apparently was already on the verge of exploding. “Kisses, cuddles, having sex, blowjobs, orgy, you name it!”

The smaller man blushed involuntarily. It's not like he never heard of it—Yamada did understand what those words mean, and he often overheard his classmates discussed that it's so exceptionally good and gave one great pleasure. Yamada wasn't particularly interested though. Aside from the aspect that there was no private room in his house to try _those things_ , he had never really paid attention to anything other than his family needs, let alone his own desires.

And now Yamada realized that he actually didn't know what was on Mimura's mind regarding this.

Seeing Yamada suddenly froze and dumbfounded, Sugiura sighed. Maybe this stuff is still out of Yamada's reach— _but we're 22 already, for fuck's sake! Whatever. He probably gets it when he's 40 or something._

Sugiura stopped his train of annoyed thoughts and stood up from the campus’ cafeteria seat. He stared at Yamada for a moment before shaking his head. “You know what? Ignore all of my ramblings just now. Sorry if it makes you uncomfortable.”

Yamada snapped out of his mind and stuttered, “N-No. I-I know well what you mean ... and I appreciate your concern.”

“I'm having a class after this. See you!” Sugiura waved his hand before he turned his back and walking off.

Yamada answered with a smile that gradually faded as he lost in thoughts.

\--xxx--

Yamada and Mimura had different majors but they met almost every day. _Because_. 

They would exchange messages about the time they’d finish the classes of the day, and met up somewhere just to chill out and sharing stories— _more like_ , Yamada made him as a living diary. Sometimes if Yamada finished pretty late because of labs and stuff, he’d spend the night on Mimura’s apartment and sleep on his comfortable couch. The family knew it by heart that if Yamada didn’t make it home, he’d be at _Mimura an-chan’s_ which was closer with the campus.

Mimura focused on literature, and being smartass as he was, he tackled the classes quite skillfully. He didn’t really interested in joining competitions and such, so he was quite composed and chilling his college life out. Plus, he didn’t do part-time jobs. Those points made it clear that he had more free time than Yamada.

Sometimes he would pick Yamada on his last class, sometimes he would wait in front of the lab— _and being glared by the sensei there because his presence made the girls lost concentration_ , sometimes he would stare at his apartment’s door all day, expecting a knock and cheerful _Mimura-kun!_ sound from Yamada behind it.

But for the last few days, it was different.

Yamada ignored Mimura.

Not really, but he tried his best. When Mimura got in his sight after he came out from the last class, he made an excuse so he couldn’t walk together with him. When Mimura messaged him that he was in front of the lab—waiting for him, Yamada replied and told Mimura not to wait and go home. He didn’t come by to Mimura’s apartment anymore— _God, it was a record that Yamada had not been visiting Mimura’s apartment for this long._

Of course, Yamada didn’t ignore Mimura completely. He still walked with him sometimes, like, once in three days. When Mimura felt that Yamada was mad with him, Yamada walked with him and talking about his day as nothing happened. Mimura was a bit confused, despite the vague excuses Yamada made, he didn’t really see the change on Yamada.

“Did you get something new for attention?” Mimura asked, tried to sound nonchalant.

Yamada almost tripped in his walk and let out a nervous laugh. “What do you mean?”

“You ignored me lately,” the beautiful man whispered, hoping that Yamada didn’t hear the frustration behind it. _And it’s been ten days_ , continued him in his mind.

“Huh? I don’t feel like ignoring you,” Yamada sounded to be cheerful, but deep down he knew he lied to no one. “I walk with you like usual.”

Awkward silence creeped out between them as they kept walking, enjoying the sunset in their side.

Mimura knew something was wrong with Yamada. But he still couldn’t figure out what was it. What was the thing that made Yamada suddenly distant from him? Did he do anything wrong or uncomfortable in front of Yamada? Did Yamada grow tired of him bugging almost every day? _But he had always treated Yamada dinner and sometimes even ordered take out for the family!_ Did he—

“I mean, I should become independent from now on.”

_—Oh._

Wait. What’s that mean?

“Excuse me?” Mimura stopped his walk and Yamada followed.

Yamada took a long breath before turning his attention to Mimura. “Ever since I met you, I owe you so much. You brought new things to my life, Mimura-kun, and I’m forever grateful for that. I don’t think I can live without you now ...”

Mimura almost thought that it was a love confession before Yamada continued.

“... and that’s a bad thing. I should live without you.”

Mimura snorted. “Why is that a bad thing?”

“Because someday you will leave me,” Yamada answered, his head faced down. “You shouldn’t spoil me like this, Mimura-kun!”

“I was fine without you before you barged into my life, so it should be fine if I gradually make spaces between us!” Yamada added.

Mimura had fed up.

“Listen,” Mimura exhaled loudly and put his hands on Yamada’s shoulders. “Who gave you this idea?” Mimura knew Yamada wouldn’t think this far if there was no trigger. Who would it be? Ikegami? But Ikegami had a boyfriend already— _a rich half American boy in her class and she always bragged it to literally everyone_ _—_ so she was out of question. Is it one of Yamada’s classmates? That could be true, but they wouldn’t get Yamada’s attention that much. Sugi—

“Sugiura-kun told me that I might be a disturbance for you to find a girlfriend.”

_—Oh right, that shitty boy who always invited Yamada and him to some weird parties._

“He’s right though. We’re grown-ups already, find your happiness and don’t worry too much about me,” Yamada showed a broken smile. “I’ll try to suit myself.”

Mimura frowned.

Yamada didn’t think that he would voice out his reason for ignoring Mimura this _harsh_ —he just blatantly said he wanted Mimura to have a girlfriend and simply forget about him. He also didn’t expect that his heart went hurt instantly. Why Sugiura-kun didn’t tell him the damage?! Now that he said it, he couldn’t back off anymore. _Damn_.

“But I—” Mimura stopped halfway and lost in his thought. He wanted to say _but my happiness isn’t to get a girlfriend!_ but he paused and kept it in mind.

Mimura had another _interesting_ scenario in his head suddenly.

“You’re right,” Mimura let his hands slid down from Yamada’s shoulders.

Yamada immediately made a sad puppy face without him knowing it—Mimura had to use most of all his power not to cupped Yamada’s face right now. He was about to say something to Mimura but stopped.

“Now that I think about it, I never hang out with girls ever since I met you. Maybe Sugiura is right, I should try out one.”

Yamada didn’t say anything and looked at Mimura’s collar as if it’s the most interesting thing. “Yeah, yeah of course.”

Mimura hid his smirk. “You should try to find a girlfriend too. Maybe she could fill in my absence in your life.”

Yamada gazed up to Mimura and his face screamed _NO!!!_ but he didn’t say so because it would make another misunderstanding. Yamada ended up blinked a few times and turned his sight to sideways to calm himself down.

Mimura announced his interest in finding girlfriends as Yamada told him so. Yamada should be happy for his best friend. But why he couldn’t smile?

A few moments later of dead silence, Mimura shook Yamada’s arm to snapped out from his daydream. “Are you okay?”

“Ah, I’m okay,” Yamada said, tried to smile sincerely.

“Alright then.”

For once in centuries, Mimura smiled. His thin lips stretched beautifully on his handsome face—beamed straightly at Yamada’s heart. Yamada blushed, once again being reminded at how pretty Mimura was. When Mimura let go of his arm and moved further from his body, Yamada immediately missed his warmth and let out a sad whimper unconsciously.

They parted ways in front of Mimura’s apartment—he usually invited Yamada to get in, but not for this time. Mimura could see Yamada’s mournful expression before he left and remorseful crept out in Mimura’s heart. God, Yamada was such an open book, he felt a bit guilty for teasing him like this. But he had to do this for Yamada’s sake too.

\--xxx--

It wasn’t difficult for Mimura Takuya to find chicks.

Differently.

Every day.

In fact, when he showed a bit of his smile—40% worth of the smile that he’d shown to Yamada two weeks ago—the girls in his class, no, his _major,_ _literally_ freaked out and _died_ in place. Even though Mimura actually was stressed because all of the fuss, he tried to restrain himself and went with the flow.

“Mimura-kun! Today is my birthday,” A cute girl came up to Mimura’s sight seconds after he sat down on his seat. “Would you like to have lunch with me and my friend? I-I’ve been watching you lately ... Of course you can refuse it! I mean—”

“Okay,” Mimura looked up to the girl and smiled slightly. “See you after class?”

The girl dropped her jaw so hard it hit the ground. She squealed uncontrollably before saying goodbye—not that they parted, because she literally sat behind him and made a loud ruckus with her friend.

“I told you! Mimura-kun is a bit weird lately! You should use this chance!” He heard a girl behind him spoke loudly like no one would hear her. _Why girls are so stupid?_ Mimura muttered under his breath.

“Sky, I can’t believe this! I, literally, will have the best birthday ever today!” The girl sobbed hard and hugged her friend.

“I wonder if Mimura-kun broke up with his boyfriend and open up a new relationship,” said the other girl named Sky. “I don’t see Mimura-kun and him lately. What a shame. He’s pretty cute. At least I want to know his name and his major.”

“They’re cute together indeed.” Mimura flushed a bit. So that’s what the society thought about them? Even though Mimura didn’t lay a finger (yet) on Yamada?

The class went on smoothly like usual—well, honestly a bit annoying because the two girls on Mimura’s back didn’t lower their voices and kept gossiping about stuff. Nonetheless, Mimura smiled and stood up when they called him, and followed them out of the class.

Mimura purposely offered a free lunch for them at the place where he and Yamada usually met. The girls were too shocked— _Mimura Takuya agreed to have a lunch with us and even treat us?!?!?!!??!!?!??!_ _—_ so they agreed to it instantly, without knowing the motive behind his suppressed smirk.

The lunch went usual, nothing interesting talk whatsoever. The girls kept talking about things Mimura didn’t interest in—boys, idols, sappy movies, horoscope, etc. Mimura tried to keep up with the talk but eventually gave up midway and his mind pondered about Yamada. It made Mimura realized that Yamada was the most interesting person in the world, with his modest and pure stories. Mimura closed his eyes. _Where are you, stupid?_

“Mimura-kun?”

Mimura snapped out of his head. “Sorry. What did you say, Day?”

“It’s Windy!”

“I’m sorry,” Mimura mixed up her name with the girl he met yesterday for a simple date. _God, hang in there, myself._

Mimura knew that calling another girl’s name in front of a girl is an unforgiving action. He tried to lighten up the heavy mood Windy had with his smile—and he knew the girl forgave him already.

“I haven’t said it yet. Happy birthday, Windy.” Mimura smiled, looked at the girl straight in her eyes and he knew he turned her into a mess.

“Th-Thanks.”

That was when Mimura realized that Yamada was standing behind Windy, not too far but not too close either. He was with Sugiura. Apparently they got along too much that Sugiura clung his hand over Yamada’s shoulders.

Mimura’s eyes turned darker shortly. He even hadn’t hug Yamada like that! How could that freaky guy did as he pleased?

At first, Yamada didn’t notice Mimura as he and Sugiura went to choose vacant seats with food on their hands. But seconds later, his eyes met Mimura, who was still smiling ear to ear at the girl in front of him.

_Ah._

“Isn’t that Mimura? Hey!” Sugiura, the dumbest person to read the atmosphere, scooted over to Mimura’s seat and gave a punch on his shoulder. “Lunch with new girls? Damn, the girl you banged yesterday was much bustier though!” Sugiura said nonchalantly.

It was the first time Mimura and Yamada met, weeks after _that_ day. Mimura had been deliberately asked the girls he met to hang out on the spot where he and Yamada usually chill out—this cafetaria, the river bank, or the library.

The reason was, of course, so that Yamada could see him hanging out with girls. Mimura would judge— _enjoy_ the expression the small cute man would make. It would make Yamada realized _something_ he was slow at.

That was the plan.

But it was unfortunately backfired because Mimura didn’t meet Yamada at all for the past two weeks. Mimura himself was rather stressed because he was doing stuff he wasn’t interested in, so he was getting impatient. He was about to give up the plan and go to Yamada’s house straightly, but then now he met him.

“Yamada actually had fun too! You should thank me for it.” Sugiura nuzzled his head to Yamada’s cheek casually, didn’t aware that Mimura’s eyes turned even darker and his smile was gone because of it.

Simple and light conversations aired among them for a while. Mimura saw Yamada didn’t really participate the _fun talks_ Sugiura had about _goukon_. His face was stern, eyes dilated unconsciously like a mad cat—a _cute_ mad cat, honestly—and his jaw stiffen. His gaze glued on the girls Mimura was currently with.

Finally. It was there.

The sparks that Mimura wanted.

Mimura couldn’t hold his grin and _oh,_ he _really_ enjoyed this moment. Glad he didn’t give up yet.

When Sugiura and Yamada made an excuse to find another table to eat, Mimura stood up abruptly, held the cute man’s arm and made him turned around.

“Meet me in my apartment tonight.” Mimura whispered softly in Yamada’s ear, so close that no one but him heard it. Yamada jolted for a second before nodded and caught up Sugiura’s walk.

“Oh, they made up already?” Windy murmured to Sky as they saw Yamada’s flushed cheeks and Mimura’s satisfied face.

\--xxx--

“Welcome.”

It was ten in the evening when Yamada knocked Mimura’s apartment door. Not that Mimura counted the hours and always looked at the clock. But despite doing homeworks, apparently staring at his door for hours was more mesmerizing for Mimura after he finished classes today.

Mimura was greeted with exhausted look Yamada gave. “Sorry. One of the team messed up the formula and we had to redo it all over again.”

He let Yamada in. They sat side by side on Mimura’s comfortable couch—that Yamada usually occupied when he was sleeping over—while enjoying relaxing tea and snacks Mimura served. They talked as usual, but both of them were avoiding the topic that they should settle. It went for a smooth half an hour before Yamada blurted it first.

“What is it that you want to talk about?”

 _Oh_ , Mimura sneered silently. “Nothing in particular. What? I can’t invite you again like usual? You have a girlfriend already?”

“NO!” Yamada objected furiously before his voice lowered. “No, I don’t have a girlfriend.”

They were wrapped in silence for a few minutes. Yamada was feeling embarrassed because of his instant scream while Mimura grinned softly, stole glances to his side and enjoying himself to the fullest.

“You seemed popular. Of course you’re popular,” murmured Yamada in low voice, tried to open up a new conversation between normal boys would do—but somehow it sounded like he was sulking.

“What did you do in the past weeks?” Mimura turned his head to face Yamada straightly. The smaller man flinched for a moment before he looked at anything but Mimura’s dazzling eyes.

He told his days honestly to Mimura like he used to be even though he was a bit stuttered in some points. For once in his life, he went to _goukon_ and met so many humans like Sugiura there—people who enjoy their life to the fullest with parties and love. His past two weeks was shining, shimmering and glistening with many outings with different kinds of people.

“Are you happy?” Mimura asked softly.

“Do you think I would like that?” Yamada raised one of his eyebrows and pouted. “Of course not.”

Mimura laughed.

Yamada observed Mimura’s face confusingly. He then laid his back to the couch and let out a desperate groan. “Honestly, Mimura-kun, I can’t do this anymore.”

Mimura stopped his laugh and looked at Yamada who stared at the ceilings.

“I tried to be friendly and closer with girls, but I always ended up thinking that it would be so much fun if they were you.” Yamada closed his eyes. “I think I can’t live without you, Mimura-kun.”

Silence.

The confession sent the other man stunned for a moment. Hearing no reaction, Yamada turned his head to see Mimura saw him back while smiling tenderly.

“Don’t look at me like that. I just said something selfish just now. I’m so disgusting.” Yamada sighed. “But don’t worry, I will eventually go if you already have a girlfriend to spend time with.”

To Yamada’s surprise, Mimura hit his forehead a bit hard. “What was that?” Yamada whined while holding his head.

“Excuse you. What was that?” countered Mimura.

Yamada knit his eyebrows both in confusion and irritation. Mimura shifted so he faced Yamada directly and put his hands on his shoulders.

“Who said I would be interested in dating girls? Who said that I felt constrained to be with you up until this time? Who said I was forced to take care of you? Who said I don’t want to be with you? Who said I would be fine if you’re not beside me?”

Yamada was utterly surprised by Mimura’s _exploding_ and could only gape his mouth. Mimura chuckled a bit before continued his rant. “You never asked me and jumped into conclusions like a fool. And apparently it didn’t change at all after two weeks passed.”

Yamada stunned before groaned in annoyance. “Then why didn’t you tell me sooner? Why did you let me do as I please?”

“Because I know you’re so slow regarding this kind of thing. You need a lesson. I want you to experience it yourself, because I know you would refuse my reasons in the first place—saying stuff like _it would be the best for you, Mimura-kun!_ Am I right?” Yamada pouted involuntary. “That’s why I let you to did as you please and came to an outcome by yourself.”

“But everyone would think like that. Mimura-kun should find a girlfriend. And I think you were enjoying your time with the girls this afternoon.”

Mimura wanted to hit Yamada’s head again but didn’t do it because Yamada’s puppy pout face was so annoyingly cute.

“I don’t know why those professors praise your cleverness. For me, you’re so stupid, dull, dumb, foolish, dummy, dense ... I could say everything available in the dictionary for you.”

“Well, I’m sorry?!”

Mimura exhaled loudly before moved his body closer to Yamada.

“What I’m saying is, ask me. Ask what I’m thinking about this.” Mimura said. He stared at Yamada with soft but glaring eyes—that made Yamada automatically blushed and feeling trapped. Few moments passed without any move between them.

“We-Well then ...” Yamada stuttered as he started. “Were you happy when I wasn’t clinging around you these past weeks?”

“I wasn’t happy.”

Yamada’s eyes dilated, but Mimura’s eyes urged him to continue.

“Did you feel lonely when I wasn’t with you?”

“Yes.”

Yamada stiffened as Mimura’s hand found its way to stroke his bangs slowly.

“D-Did you have fun with the girls you went out with?”

“Of course not.”

Yamada gulped.

“Did you miss me?”

“I did.”

The small man blushed and broke their staring contest and looked down. So their feelings were mutual.

“I still don’t understand.” Yamada started to annoy Mimura again with his too pure mindset. “You have to find a girlfriend.”

“... Why should I?” Mimura tried not to sound agitated.

Yamada put a thinking face, reminiscing Sugiura’s words. “Sugiura-kun said that we’re young, and we ought to do youthful things. Umm, you know, _youthful things_ ,” Yamada looked at Mimura with a shy gaze while Mimura chuckled. “I don’t want to be a disturbance for you to do youthful things.”

“So you would like it if I bang girls?”

“No!” Yamada reacted too sudden it made him more embarrassed. “I mean, feel free ... to do so ...”

“I don’t understand you. You told me to find a girlfriend to do _youthful things_ but you seemed to mind it if I bang girls.” Mimura teased and Yamada fell into confusion more.

“I ... I don’t know myself, Mimura-kun. I’m sorry.”

That’s it. Mimura need to put a stop to this drama.

“Then it should be fine if I do _youthful things_ to you.”

Mimura leaned in and kissed Yamada amorously. Gently. Softly. A sweet chaste kiss, not really deep, just brushing each other’s lip teasingly. Mimura pulled back and snickered softly at Yamada’s heavy blushed face.

He put his hand on Yamada’s nape and stared at his beautiful brown eyes. “You’re so cute,” Mimura whispered softly before tilted his head to kiss Yamada more, which he gradually answered until they were breathless and pulled out for air.

“Mimura-kun, you taste sweet.” Yamada looked at Mimura as if Mimura were a complete ready-to-eat buffet table. It actually caught Mimura’s guard off and he flushed a bit at Yamada’s boldness.

Yamada joined their foreheads while still panting. “Am I doing this right?” His shyness gradually disappeared as Mimura showed the same excitement.

“Yeah,” Mimura whispered.

“So there’s another option besides finding a girlfriend to do this,” Yamada commented and Mimura chuckled. At the end of the day, Yamada was still the purest person Mimura ever met.

They stayed like that for seconds before Yamada demanded innocently as he was suddenly addicted to Mimura’s plump lips. “Can I do it again?”

Mimura said nothing as a reply and pulled Yamada on to his lap.

\--xxx--

They kissed, kissed, and kissed a lot until their lips were swollen. Mimura unbuttoned Yamada’s shirt slowly until it slid off from his shoulders and stuck on his arms. Then Mimura caressed the skin beneath. Mimura always looked at Yamada’s eyes whenever he took a new move as permission—because he knew Yamada was a first timer and he was nervous as hell. Yamada’s face flushed but he was determined and put a little smile, so Mimura decided to continue his exploration.

Mimura licked and sucked a bit of Yamada’s pale neck, which made Yamada mewled cutely in other man’s ear. More than that, Mimura acted more boldly as he kissed lightly one of Yamada’s nipple. It made Yamada shivered greatly against him and his mewl grew louder.

“Mimura-kun,” Yamada whimpered, both of his hands gripped on Mimura’s shoulders tightly.

“Takuya. Call me Takuya.” Mimura breathed softly against the pink bud.

Yamada moved his hands to Mimura’s head to hugged it close to his chest, pressed it hard while Mimura’s mouth still kissing on Yamada’s nipple.

“Takuya.”

Hearing that, Mimura licked the nipple and Yamada moaned abruptly. A second later he was surprised that he could produce such voices. Honestly, Yamada was embarrassed about it, but it seemed that Mimura liked how he sounded—everytime Yamada let out such sexy cry, Mimura would please him more, so he didn’t plan to stop despite it was embarrassing.

It took no time before their hips started grinding each other like an instinct.

Mimura stopped at Yamada’s flat stomach and came back to Yamada’s mouth again. He then lifted Yamada—in which Yamada instinctively put his legs around Mimura’s waist—while moving their activities to his bedroom.

After pushing Yamada on the soft fabric of his bed, Mimura attacked Yamada’s mouth again like he’s utterly obsessed with it. Their kisses gradually grew deeper as Mimura nip Yamada’s bottom lips and shoved his tongue in the hot cave. They were getting messy, but Yamada didn’t care and put his hands on Mimura’s neck. Yamada didn’t really grasp what was happening between them now, but one thing he could be sure, was that Mimura’s lips were sweet and he couldn’t get enough of it. So he went with the flow and frankly, he was excited.

They kissed all the time, sometimes interrupted with Mimura getting off his own clothes and helped Yamada to took off the pants. In no time, they got nothing but boxers on, with a raging hard-on.

“Tarou ...”

Yamada breathed hard and clung his arms on Mimura’s neck. Mimura slid down again on Yamada’s neck juncture to bit and licked it, leaving bright red marks that would be difficult to hide it behind a shirt. His hand hugged Yamada closely while his other free hand went south on palming Yamada’s bulge boxer.

“Tarou, do you want this?” Mimura panted hard against Yamada’s earlobe, kissing it sloppily.

Yamada tensed suddenly. Mimura sensed that immediately and cupped Yamada’s head to stare at his eyes.

“I-I ...”

Yamada’s eyes reflected lust and excitement, but Mimura could see there was a hint of fear and insecure there. Mimura smiled understandingly. These _youthful things_ were still very new to Yamada after all. And to be honest, Mimura actually was surprised that Yamada went this far for him despite his confusion toward things.

He pecked Yamada’s lips briefly before joined their foreheads. “It’s okay. We can take it slow. For now, let’s just do it like this.”

Mimura kissed Yamada again, lovingly, sweetly, while soothing Yamada’s sudden insecure feelings. He waited for Yamada’s time to do it again. So when Yamada started to push his hips again against him, he knew that Yamada was ready to continue. Mimura immediately replied to him with the same rhythm.

Neither of them knew how much time had passed. They shared countless caresses and longing stare for God knows how long.

Feeling he was about to reach his climax, Mimura buried his head to Yamada’s neck and grunted in low octave relentlessly. He didn’t mind at all when Yamada scratched Mimura’s bareback. Yamada’s soft moans in his ear were so melodious and addicting it turned him more than he watched normal porn.

They rubbed against each other, dry humping each other very hard until they reached completion.

\--xxx- 

They had shower one after another and back to the bed. They finally realized the time and it was already _very_ late for Yamada to come back to his house, so Yamada decided to stay over in Mimura’s apartment. Yamada wore one of Mimura’s oversized t-shirt and comfortable short pants, while Mimura only wore pants.

They lied their bodies next to each other and fell into a comfortable silence for a while.

“I’m sorry, I’m a bit slow when it comes to this, Mimura-kun.”

Mimura chuckled. “Yeah. I figured out that much. That’s why I pulled a little case for you to solve it yourself.”

“But I’m glad I’m doing youthful things with Mimura-kun.” Yamada turned his head and showed his dazzling smile when Mimura faced him back.

“There are tons of youthful things we can do from now on,” answered Mimura in a teasing tone that made Yamada threw him an embarrassed look and punched his arm.

“Do you really want me, Mimura-kun? You’re such a kind and caring person, I’m sure you will find a better person. You can stop wasting on me.”

Mimura raised his hand to gently stroke Yamada’s cheek. “I’ve never desired anyone but you, Tarou.”

Yamada’s face colours beautifully, it was so cute and endearing that made Mimura pulled him into a hug.

“Also, I told you to call me Takuya,” added him lowly.

Yamada settled his body in a comfortable position and buried his face on Mimura’s chest. “Takuya,” called Yamada fondly.

Yamada giggled and mewled when Mimura bit his earlobe teasingly as a reply.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. 1 I’m craving for Mimura/Yamada fics. No one writes it. So I wrote it on my own.  
> GOD. I’M JUST /THAT/ DESPERATE FOR SAKUMIYA. I’M NOT EVEN SORRY OKTHXBYE.
> 
> P. S. 2 Don't ask me why I wrote Mimura was shirtless at the end of the story. Somehow I love it when the top is shirtless and only wear pants while the submissive only wear an oversized shirt. XD.
> 
> P. S. 3 Happy birthday Windy! May all your dreams come true and you’ll always be in God’s protection. I hope this little present could brighten your day. Have a wonderful birthday!


End file.
